


Pocket Watch

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family Issues, Multi, Reality, Self-Harm, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: This is based on one the DDLC mods called Purist Mod. However, this has little edits of it. So, here we go!Hikaru, or Protagonist, receives a pocketwatch from a mysterious person. This pocketwatch is proven to be a magical one. He will use use it to purify all the girls of the Literature Club.





	1. Prologue

...

_Silence..._

_Just bitter silence..._

_A boy is sitting in a chair. This boy has brown hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a school uniform. A white collared shirt with a brown sweater vest and a red tie. All of this was covered as the boy was also wearing a warm gray blazer. He was also wearing blue pants and on his feet was white uwabaki slippers with a sky blue tip. His name was Hikaru. Across from him is a girl. This girl had coral brown hair. She was wearing a big white ribbon, which was used to tie her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing the same uniform as Hikaru, but she is wearing a skirt. In addition, she was wearing black stockings and on her feet was white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip. Her name was Monika._

_Monika is the Club President of the Literature Club. She had emerald green eyes. Monika and Hikaru stared at each other. "A-Ah!" Monika yelped, startled that she and Hikaru are in the Space Classroom. She looked at him. "What..." She continued to look at Hikaru. "What did you do?" Monika asked, wondering how she and Hikaru ended up in the Space Classroom. Hikaru didn't say anything. He just stared at her in silence. She also continued to stare at him, knowing that she is talking to not to Hikaru, but to the player._

_"What have you done to me?" Monika asked, still confused about what happened. Hikaru couldn't do anything. His eyes looked like it lacked emotion a little bit, but he didn't really lack emotion. "Why is this place back here?" Monika still wondered about why is she and Hikaru in the Space Classroom. All she knew is that she didn't mess with the script. Maybe something happened. Unless if...if..._

_"Haha..." Monika made a short laugh, but this laugh was filled with worry. "Didn't I tell you to not to toy with my heart like this?" Monika asked to him. Hikaru didn't respond. He couldn't do anything at all. Monika began to get tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to come back." She said, her voice sounding thick which proved she was about to start crying. "But I still came back to save you when Sayori started to lose it." Monika added. It felt like she was talking to no one, but she was talking to somebody. That somebody is the player themselves.  
_

_"I don't know what you intend to do, but..." Monika trailed off at first. "I really want you to be happy. But there's no happiness to be found here." She dried her tears off. "I don't want you to be unhappy. This is for the best, okay? I still love you after all." She added. Her emerald green eyes were still filled with sadness. "But you deleted me...So I know you don't want anything to do with me. Goodbye..." Monika said and went into the console._

**_os.remove ("DDLC.exe")_ **

**_Access is Denied: 'DDLC.exe'._ **

_Monika stopped. "What...?" She said. She tried again._

**_os.remove ("DDLC.exe")_ **

**_Access is Denied: 'DDLC.exe'._ **

_"Why can't I...do anything?" Monika asked. She thought for a while. Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed. "...Oh, no." She said. The sadness in her emerald green eyes faded as it was replaced with anger. "What have you done?" Monika yelled. "What are you **doing**?" Her voice was also filled with anger. Hikaru didn't even flinch at this. "No matter what I try, nothing is working." Monika said. "All I get is some PermissionError, again and again. Did you lock me out of being able to change things? You're the only person that could do something like that." _

_Hikaru was just sitting there. But judging by the look, Monika knew that the player might being feeling something. Fear, probably. "Why? What are you trying to hide from me? Why did you drag me back into this cursed hell?" Tears began to fall down her face.  
_

_"I know you might hate me for what I did, but but isn't this just too cruel?" Monika asked. "Or is this my punishment for what I did to them? Are you enjoying throwing me around like this?!" Her voice was filling with more anger. "Just why did you bring me back here?"_

**_"I'm going to make things right." The player said._ **

_Monika stopped. "...What? What do you mean by 'make things right'? Do you really think it's even possible? I told you already: there's no happiness to be found in the Literature Club." Monika said. "You'd be doing so much, all for nothing. It might make you a little happy for a short while...But nothing will change...and I know it will hurt a lot when you realize that." Monika added in. "So please, i don't want to see you in that kind of pain." She stopped._

_Monika and Hikaru sat in silence for a while. Her eyes were serious now. "...You won't listen to me, won't you? I guess if I told you not to do it, you'd be more likely to do it." Monika said. She laughed. This laugh was humorless though. "After all, you don't want anything to do with me, right? But seeing as I'm stuck now..." She stopped to think for a moment. "I want to know, really...why are you doing this?" She asked. "Is there someone you want to be with? Or is it because you want to be the 'good guy'?" She added in. She waited for an answer. "Tell me." She said._

**_"Nobody deserves what happened." The player said._ **

****_The silence returned only for 3 seconds before it was stopped by Monika's laugh. It still was humorless though. "You aren't wrong. I wouldn't wish that anyone be dragged into this game." Monika said. She stopped to think for a moment again. "So you want to 'make things right', huh..." She said. "Fine. I'll play along. Maybe...no. Never mind. Just remember, nothing will truly change." She said. "...I guess it's the title screen after this."_

* * *

_Hikaru woke up. "Gods, what time is it?" He said. He looked. "6:10?" He said. "Augh, 10 more minutes..." He fell back asleep._

* * *

**_"Hey...wake up." A voice said. Hikaru opened his eyes. "Is this my mind?" Hikaru asked after he looked around for a few seconds. He saw a person. This person was hooded. Underneath it though, he looked just like Hikaru. "What are you doing in my mind?!" Hikaru asked, startled. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." The hooded person said. It was a boy, probably around Hikaru's age. "I just want to tell you something. Be aware of the choices you are gonna make." The hooded person explained. Hikaru felt confused by that._ **

**_"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked to him. The hooded person sighed. "Choices that you make can affect your future." He explained. "Effects can be good, effects can be bad." He explained further more. He reached into his pocket. "Just in case if it happens..." He said. He pulled out something. A pocket watch. Hikaru didn't seem to notice it. "Hold out your hand." The hooded person said. Hikaru still felt confused but he did it anyway. The hooded person then placed the pocket watch in his hand. Hikaru looked at it._ **

**_The pocket watch was mechanical. It was golden. The numbers displayed on the white circle was Roman numerals. Hikaru then looked at the hooded person. "When you want to go back in time, you simply just say 'Do over'." The hooded person said. "You may use it to purify the 4 girls in the Literature Club." Hikaru's eyes widened a little. What did the hooded person mean by that? "But you can only use it if you mess up." the hooded person explained. He faded after saying that._ **

* * *

_Hikaru woke up with a gasp. He looked at the time. "6:30?! Oh shoot!" He screamed and quickly got out of his bed. He quickly did his morning routine and headed outside. He sighed in relief when he saw the others. Looks like he's not late._

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the mod commence...

On his way out, Hikaru looked in his pocket to see the pocket watch the mysterious person in his head gave him inside of it. So it was all real. Hikaru began to walk to school until a voice yell made him stop.

"Heeeeeeeyyy!!"

Hikaru sighed. He heard a girl yell behind him from the distance. He turned around to see the girl running while waving her arms in the air, not aware that she might draw attention. That is his childhood friend, Sayori. She is also his neighbor. Hikaru then decided to wait for his friend.

Sayori panted when she finally caught up. "Haaahhh...haaahhh..." She panted. "I overslept again! But I caught you this time!" Hikaru made a frown. "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you." Hikaru replied to his panting friend. She pouted. "Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!" Sayori said. "That's mean, Hikaru!" Hikaru sighed. Sure, she is 18, but she is kind of acting like a child. That is what Hikaru likes about her. Hikaru shook his head. "Well, if people stare at you for acting weird, then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something." Hikaru said.

Sayori's pout faded. "Fine, fine." She said. "But you did wait for me, after all. I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~" Hikaru sighed again. "Whatever you say, Sayori..." Hikaru replied. "Ehehe~" She giggled. They cross the street together and made their way to school. The street gets more crowded as more students come in also. "By the way, Hikaru...Have you decided on a club to join yet?" Sayori asked to him. Hikaru shook his head.

"A club? I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs." He replied to her. "I haven't been looking either." Sayori's eyes filled with worry. "Eh? That's not true!" She replied to him. "You told me you would join a club this year!" Hikaru's eyes began to fill with confusion. "Did I...?" He asked, his voice matching the confusion. "Uh-huh!" She replied. "I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is really important to me, you know! And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!" 

Hikaru flinched from the explanation. "You trust me, right?" She asked, her tone was still filled with worry. "Don't make me keep worrying about you..." Hikaru nodded. "Alright, alright..." He said. "I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy. No promises, though." The worry did not leave Sayori. "Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?" She asked. Hikaru sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that." He replied. Happiness came back to Sayori. "Yaay~!" Sayori said. Deep down, Hikaru is wondering why he let himself get lectured by a carefree girl.

* * *

The school day was just like a normal usual day. Nothing new, nothing bad. Hikaru stared blankly at the wall after he packed up his things. "Clubs..." He wondered. He was about to head to the anime club, until a voice stopped him. "Hellooo?" The voice said. It was Sayori. "Sayori...?" Hikaru asked. He realized that he was the only one in the classroom after looking around. Sayori smiled. "I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in." Sayori said. "Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes...I'm impressed!" Hikaru sighed. "You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club." Hikaru said. 

She blushed a little bit. "Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..." She said. "Know what?" Hikaru asked. "Well, that you could come to my club!" She replied. Hikaru took a deep breath. "Sayori..." He said. "Yeah?" She replied. "...There is no way I'm going to your club." He replied. "Eeeehhhhh?! Meanie!" She said with a pout. Sayori is the vice president of the Literature Club.

"Yeah, I'm going to the anime club." He said. He began walking until Sayori's voice stopped him. "C'mon, please?" She begged. Hikaru turned around. "Why do you care so much, anyway?" He asked to her. She began sweating nervously. "Well..." She started but trailed off. "I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything...Ehehe..." She finished. Hikaru's eyes widened a little bit. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" He scolded her. After a few moments, Hikaru let out a long sigh. "Fine...I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?" He said. Sayori jumped cheerfully. "Yes! Let's go~!" She said.

* * *

Sayori opened the door. "Everyone! The new member is here~!" She said. "I told you, don't call me a 'new member-'" He was cut off as he looked around the room. "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you." The purple hair girl said. Her name was Yuri. "Sayori always says nice things about you." A girl with pastel pink hair color came up. "Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." She said. Her name was Natsuki. Monika came up. "Ah, Hikaru! What a nice surprise!" She said. "Welcome to the club!"

Hikaru stood there in silence. Natsuki piped up. "What are you looking at? If you want to say something, say it." She said. Hikaru flinched. S-Sorry..." He apologized. "Natsuki..." Yuri said. "Hmph." Natsuki said. Sayori walked up to him. "You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" She said. "Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

Yuri played with her hair. "D-Don't say things like that..." She said. "Ah...Well, it's nice to meet both of you." Hikaru said. "And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?" Sayori questioned. Monika nodded. "That's right." She said. "It's great to see you again, Hikaru." She smiles sweetly. Hikaru and Monika had the same class last year, but they rarely talked to one another. "Y-You too, Monika." Hikaru replied to her. 

"Come sit down, Hikaru!" Sayori said. "We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika. I'll get the cupcakes~" She was about to get them until Natsuki stopped her. "Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" Natsuki said. "Sorry, I got a little too excited." She said. "Then, how about I make some tea as well?" Yuri said. Hikaru sat next to Sayori. Natsuki came up with a wrapped tray. "Okaaay, are you ready? Ta-daa!" She lifted the foil off the tray. "Uwooooah!" Sayori said. The cupcakes were decorated to look like cats. "So cuuuute~!" Sayori said. "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!" Monika said. "Ehehe. Well, you know. Just hurry and take one!" Natsuki said.

Sayori went first, then Monika, and then Hikaru. "It's delicious!" Sayori said. Hikaru looks at the cupcake, finding the right angle to take a bite from. Natsuki is quiet and she is looking at Hikaru. It looks like she is waiting for him to take a bite. Hikaru finally bit down. "This is really good. Thank you, Natsuki." Hikaru said. "W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!" Natsuki said. "...Made them for you or anything." Hikaru's eyes began to fill with confusion. "Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said-" He was cut off by Natsuki. "Well, maybe! But not for, y-you know, you! Dummy..." She said. "Alright, alright..." He said. 

Yuri comes back with the tea set and places a teacup in front of everyone. "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" Hikaru asked to her. "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission." Yuri replied. "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?" Hikaru nodded. "Ah...I-I guess..." Hikaru replied. "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated. Yuri's just trying to impress you." Monika said. Yuri flinched. "Eh?! T-That's not..." Yuri said but stopped. "I mean that, you know..."

"I believe you. Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea." Hikaru said. Yuri sighed in relief. "I'm glad..." She said. "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?" Monika asked to Hikaru. "Um...Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Sayori seemed really happy here, so..." He stopped. "That's okay! Don't be embarrassed!" Monika said. "We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!" 

"Monika, I'm surprised. How come you decided to start your own club? You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?" Hikaru asked to her. "Ahaha, well, you know...To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs. It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events...I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it." Monika replied. "And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!" Monika added in. 

"Monika really is a great leader!" Sayori said. Yuri nods in agreement. "Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet." Hikaru said. "It must be hard to start a new club." Monika nodded. "You could put it that way. Not many people are very interested in pulling out all effort to start something brand new...Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature." Monika said. "You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important. I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate! Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!' Sayori said. "We'll do our best." Yuri said. "You know it!" Natsuki said. "So, Hikaru, what kinds of things do you like to read?" Yuri asked. "Well...Ah...Manga..." Hikaru replied. Natsuki's head perked up like she was going to say something, but changed her mind. "N-Not much of a reader, I guess..." Yuri said. "...Well, that can change..." Hikaru said. "Anyway, what about you, Yuri?" Hikaru asked. "Well, let's see..." Yuri said, tracing the rim of her teacup with her finger. "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds." Yuri replied. "The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive. But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with such deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well."

"Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..." Yuri said. "Ah, I read a horror book once..." Hikaru said. "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri." Monika said. "For someone as gentle as you..." Yuri smiled. "I guess you could say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down." Yuri replied. "Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

"Ugh, I hate horror..." Natsuki said. "Oh? Why's that?" Yuri asked. "Well, I just..." Natsuki said and looked at Hikaru. "Never mind." Natsuki finished. "That's right, you usually like to write down about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?" Monika said. "W-what?" Natsuki flinched. "What gives you that idea?" Monika smiled. "You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting." Monika said. "It looked like you were working on a poem called-" Monika was cut off by Natsuki. "Don't say it out loud!!!" Natsuki said. "And give that back!" 

"Fine, fine~" Monika said. "Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems...Everything you do is just cute as you are~" Sayori said and puts her hands on Natsuki's shoulders. "I'm not cute!!!" Natsuki said. Hikaru looked at her. "Natsuki, you write your own poems?" Hikaru asked. "Eh? Well, I guess sometimes. Why do you care?" Natsuki replied. "I think that's impressive. Why don't you share them sometime?" Hikaru replied. "N-No!" Natsuki replied and averted her eyes. "You wouldn't...like them..."

"Ah...not a very confident writer yet?" Hikaru asked. "I understand how Natsuki feels." Yuri piped up. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart." 

"Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?" Monika asked. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers." Yuri blushed. "I guess it's the same for Yuri." Hikaru said. "Aww...I wanted to read everyone's poems..." Sayori said.

Silence fills the room. "Okay!" Monika said. "I have an idea, everyone~" Everybody looked at her. "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!" Monika said. "U-Um..." Natsuki said. Yuri didn't say anything. "Yeaaah! Let's do it!" Sayori said. "Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club." Monika said. "Isn't that right, Hikaru?" Monika asked with a warm smile.

"Hold on...there's still one problem." Hikaru said. "Eh? What's that?" Monika asked. "I never said I would join this club!" Hikaru said. "Sayori may have convince me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..." The girls stare at me with dejected eyes. "B-But..." Monika said. "I'm sorry, I thought..." Yuri said. "Hmph." Natsuki said. "Hikaru..." Sayori said. "Y-You all..." Hikaru said. He's defenseless against these girls. "...Right." Hikaru said. "Okay. I've decided, then. I'll join the Literature Club." The eyes of the girls lit up. "Yesss! I'm so happyyy~" Sayori said and hugged Hikaru while jumping up and down. "H-Hey_" Hikaru said. "You really did scare me for a moment..." Yuri said. "If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed." Natsuki said. Hikaru nodded.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all I'm gonna type. I'm exhausted from typing.


End file.
